Soulmate
by felixhe3x
Summary: What is the meaning of soulmate? What will cost Sakura to find the true meaning of it?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

This story is something I write on a whim, it suddenly appear out of the blue

Beta: MinaTakahashii

Well, enjoy... and find the true meaning of soulmate, I hope

* * *

Soulmate

I have always believed in soulmates

"Uchiha Sasuke is your destined soulmate, honey"

Ever since that sentence came out from my mother's mouth, I always believed that Sasuke was my soulmate, even though I hadn't even met this boy named Sasuke

It was destined, no matter how the future turned up, changed, shifted or whatever

Sasuke was my soulmate as I was his

It was predetermined, I believed it even though I hadn't yet learned what soulmate meant

Ever since I was 5 years old, I have always believed in soulmates

0

It was a few years later, I met my best friend, Ino

She saved me from bullies and most important of all, from myself

Ino was, at the time, my role model; an ideal self

_Ino, Ino... let's play with Naruto,_ I said

"No way, he's a dobe, a failure... Let's talk about Uchiha Sasuke, he's so dreamy, right? He's my soulmate"

Even now I could still remember her loud statement as if she said it just a moment ago

_Wow, I see... Uchiha Sasuke, huh? He is my soulmate too_

"You can't! He's mine... Soulmates can only be meant for one person"

_Really?_

"Yea... Your soulmate is other part of your soul. It makes you feel complete and happy, that's what I read from my mom's novel"

_Sasuke is my soulmate!,_ I glared at Ino

On that day, I discovered three things:

Naruto was a dobe, Ino was a rival, and Sasuke was my soulmate

During the 8th summer of my life, I learnt what soulmate meant

0

12:59

1 more minute before lunch break

I stretched my sore muscles before looking back at the white empty corridor of the hospital

Boredom and emptiness were my only company on my shift, as always

Hmmm... 3 seconds before the clock stroked 1:00 and my shift ended

3 seconds before his daily invitation came

1:00

"Sakura-chan, let's go on a date!"

His exuberant voice reverberated against the wall

I smiled on the inside

Naruto had been the one who cheered me up, always. His cheerful presence always made my boring days brighten up

He'd always be there for me

Too bad Sasuke was my soulmate and not him

Because Naruto was a dobe and Sasuke was my soulmate; those were immutable facts

But at least, Naruto would be there for me until Sasuke came back

It was destined, no matter how the future turned up, changed, shifted or whatever

Sasuke was my soulmate as I was his

So, I scowled on the outside and delivered the same reply to him as yesterday's

_Baka, I already said a thousand times, I don't and won't ever go on a date with you. Why don't you go away and bug someone else?_

Then I delivered a punch, as always

For 15 years of my life, I had always believed in soulmate

Therefore it was only right to choose the man who left me crying at the village's years ago instead of the man who had always be there for me

Because the man who left me was my destined one, my soulmate, therefore it's right

Because I had always believed in soulmate

0

Naruto then would flash a brief look of hurt and pain across his handsome visage before smiling at me and saying good bye

I then would go the hospital cafeteria and spend my lunch break with my colleagues

After 30 minutes and my break ended, I would go back to my station and began anew my boring duty

Waiting for my soulmate to come back, waiting for the day to end and waiting for Naruto to come and ask me for another date tomorrow

That was my endless cycle

That would keep rotating over and over, until my soulmate came and swept me off my feet like Prince Charming did to Cinderella

Waiting for my soulmate to finally free me from this curse and completed me

Only until then I could finally be happy

There's no other way

Such was my endless cycle, my life, until my Prince Charming eventually came and saved me from this unbreakable curse

And thus, tomorrow would come without fail and the same cycle would be playing again

Praying that today would be the last and waiting until the day my soulmate finally came and swept me off my feet.

Because I had always believed in soulmate

0

But today was not the case

The usual flash of hurt and pain was not there across his handsome visage

Instead a look of understanding replaced the expression I was so familiar with

Naruto then gave me his usual smile and said goodbye to me, though today I felt a certain weight in his goodbye

I could only stare at his back as he walked away

Time felt like being set on a slow motion until he disappeared around the corner

I then went the hospital cafeteria and spent my lunch break with my colleagues

After 30 minutes and my break ended, I went back to my station and began anew my boring duty

Somehow, something was different today

But what was it?

Ah... never mind, today was just a special case

Tomorrow would come without fail and the usual cycle would be playing again

Until the day my soulmate came and swept me off my feet

0

What had gone wrong today?

Where was Naruto?

Why hadn't he come yet?

1:01

The clock showed me the same time as a second ago

Where was Naruto?

Was he on a mission?

Was he sick?

I decided to wait for him, something probably came up

1:02

I still waited for him

Was he helping someone?

Ah... that might be the reason he was late

Because he would always be there for me

1:15

I still waited for him

Just to catch a glimpse of his smile

Where was Naruto?

I waited... and waited... and waited...

The day finally ended and Naruto never came that day

Ah... never mind, today was just a special case

Tomorrow would come without fail and the usual cycle would be playing again

Until the day my soulmate finally came and swept me off my feet

0

The day passed as slowly as a snail

The white empty corridor of the hospital somehow felt emptier and bleaker than usual

I felt more bored and lonely than I usually did

I waited today

The clock struck 1:15

But Naruto did not come

I waited again on the next day

But Naruto still did not come

Had something happened to him?

0

For the next week, I didn't meet with Naruto. I didn't see his smile or feel his cheerful presence

And just like that, my endless cycle finally broke

But where was my soulmate? Where was Sasuke?

There was no one that came and swept me off my feet like Prince Charming did to Cinderella

There was no one that completed me and made me happy

So, why had my endless cycle ended?

Wasn't I supposed to be happy when that curse ended?

Why was it that I felt more miserable than when I was still trapped in that unbreakable cycle?

Where was the soulmate that saved me from my curse?

For the first time in a very long time, I felt that, maybe, Sasuke was not my soulmate

0

I was on my sick leave when I found out

I was just strolling around Konoha without a specific destination in mind

I found out why Naruto had stopped coming for me, why Naruto had stopped being there for me

I was just passing a familiar ramen stand when I heard cheerful laughter

Man and woman

Naruto and Ino

Sitting side by side, they were laughing at Naruto's joke, without any care in the world

Hearing his laughter and seeing his smile brightened me a bit

It was a beautiful moment that belonged to a couple

A couple on date

It was a moment just like those exciting moments in cheap romance novels I loved to read

But for some reason I couldn't comprehend, right now, I detested that moment with passion

Why did I feel this ugly feeling?

Was it because Naruto had gone to Ino instead of me?

Was it because his date was Ino, my rival, that made me feel this way?

Or was it just jealousy, because I was feeling just that; jealousy

In the midst of envy, anger and confusion, a realization dawned me

It was Naruto that had ended my endless cycle

So, didn't it mean that he was my soulmate?

0

Ever since I was 5 years old, I have always believed in soulmates

Soulmates were meant for each other

He was the other half of my soul as I to him

Soulmates completed each other, and only after we completed each other could we finally feel true happiness

Even if both of the halves did not realize it, soulmates were always drawn towards each other

So, the next time I met with Ino, I confronted her

_Why are you dating Naruto now? Are you just playing with him? _I asked vehemently

Ino merely shook her head, "I know I was a bitch to him in the past but I assure you, I really love him"

Love? I was taken aback by her reply

_Love, Ino? I thought you were saying Sasuke was your soul mate?_

She laughed "It was just a childhood crush Sakura. What do you expect from puppy love? We barely even knew him back then, except that he was a tragic pretty boy"

_B-but, you said that Naruto was a dobe, a failure. How can someone like you date him?_ I tried to hide my hurt as I asked this

"Like I said Sakura, I was a bitch back then but when you get to know his real self, he was pretty attractive, though he is not the brightest crayon in the box, I still love him and he loves me. That's what really matters"

_H-he loves you?_

"Yeah, he said it yesterday and I felt like I was on cloud nine. That was the first time someone told me that and really meant it. You don't know what you missed Sakura" Ino teased

I could not utter any word. My heart felt like it had been torn into two and my soul was being ripped apart from me

_You can't date him, he is my soulmate, you can't make him happy. Only a soulmate can make the other happy!_ I shouted

Ino just shook her head "Grow up, Sakura"

She then started to walk away from me

It did not matter

Soulmates were meant for each other

He was the other half of my soul as I to him

Soulmates completed each other, and only after we completed each other could we finally gain true happiness

Even if both of the halves did not realize it, soulmates would always be drawn towards each other

Naruto would realize it was me who was his other half, as he was my other half

He was the one who saved me from my endless curse, he was the one who could make me feel completed and happy

On that day, I decided that Naruto was my soulmate

0

Soulmate

I have always believed in soulmates

Ever since I was 5 years old, I have always believed in soulmates

But seeing the scene at the altar before me made me realize something

Everyone around me was beaming with happiness even though I shed tears

The other guests were probably mistaking my tears as the tears of joy

I was supposed to be the one standing there with him

It was supposed to be me, not my blond rival

As my tears flowed down, I thought

_Ah, now I could not feel happiness anymore as well as him. The other half of my soul could not be completed, as well as his_

But seeing his smile, I knew that he was truly happy and seeing Ino's smile, I knew, as someone who had known her since childhood, that she was happy

So, if both of them were happy, didn't it mean that they completed each other?

If they complete each other, didn't it mean that they were soulmates?

But, wasn't Naruto my soulmate?

I was certain that we were drawn to each other. I was certain that I was happy when I was around him. I was certain that he completed me

Ah... I see now

I was regarded as the best medic since Tsunade and one of the geniuses of my generation but I could not see something so obvious

On the day I lost the man I loved, I realized that there was no such thing as a soulmate.

* * *

The end...

Review please... your thought?

Lots of thanks to my beta, MinaTakahashii


End file.
